


Yuri on ice-黎明番外-冰上的回憶

by pear0148



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 01:39:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17930339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pear0148/pseuds/pear0148





	Yuri on ice-黎明番外-冰上的回憶

毀滅世界的秩序只要短短的一段時間，但是建立秩序卻是需要很漫長的時間，這一點維克多他們有著深刻的體認，從他們到了庇護所之後，過了半年有效的疫苗才問世，這個疫苗可以完全的隔絕真菌病毒的感染，而對於感染上的人來說，只要是初期還沒完全轉換以前，透過藥物可以得到有效的緩解，雖然身上會帶著真菌病毒，但是並不會轉變成喪屍，只是要定期的服用藥物，就能壓低真菌病毒的數量，也許會有那麼一天能夠完全治癒真菌病毒的藥劑會出現，但是顯然不是現在。  
在那之後又過了一年，各地開始建立起新的秩序，達爾文教派跟諾亞製藥雖然還沒有完全根絕，但是已經是強弩之末了，在州政府也逐漸復甦之下，各地建立起簡易的行動柵欄，劃分完全安全的區與不安全區，將其劃分成五種等級，紅色區域是喪屍在這地區的密度達百分之七十五以上，橘色則是百分之五十以上，黃色是百分之二十五以上，綠色則是百分之二十五以內，藍色則是完全的淨空，沒有喪屍存在，並且要經過一個月的觀察和掃蕩。  
契萊斯蒂諾在底特律的住所在三個月前已經劃分成藍色區塊，有鑑於維克多他們的付出與努力，契萊斯蒂諾便在第一時間取回了自家屋子的居住權，帶著勇利跟其他人回到了底特律。  
雖然屋內有遭受過破壞還有其他倖存者居住過的痕跡，但是不論怎麼說還是自己的家最好這點沒有人不認同，在經過了幾天打掃、整裡跟補充物資後，這棟房子成為了他們的新住所，這時候契萊斯蒂諾倒是很慶幸自己當初買了個大房子，基於培育選手的考量他特地選了一個大空間，可以供選手住宿使用，以前勇利也曾經住在這裡過，不過到後來只剩下披集在這邊住而已。  
也好在他當初這麼安排，這棟屋子才有足夠的空間容納了所有人，在他們搬去底特律沒有多久，世界也重新開始接軌，通訊設備也慢慢的復甦，而勇利也在政府提供的通訊設施上順利的連絡上日本那邊，雖然沒有直接的聽見家人的聲音，但是得知長谷津的一切都還很安好，勇利便放下了一顆心來，這時候他也許要感謝長谷津是個有些蕭條的小鎮，正因為人口較為稀少的關係，所以他們也有足夠的時間和空間可以撤退。  
逐漸恢復和平世界，沒有煙硝和鮮血的雜混，這讓他們開始想拾回了過去的生活回憶，當勇利跟維克多得知當初他們下榻的飯店已經從警戒的綠色區域申請成為藍區時，他跟維克多便申請加入巡邏這區的隊伍，要在這個區塊進行一個月的監控。  
對於這兩人的決定，尤里實在是贊同的不得了，自從伊莎貝拉生產之後，家裡多了個小男孩，每天都忙得人仰馬翻的，不時還得看這兩人秀恩跟各種沒有下線的舉動，早就讓他覺得很厭煩了，所以能送走這兩人一個月都不見面，尤里是舉雙手雙腳的贊成。  
而身為伊莎貝拉兒子教父的克里斯也覺得讓這兩人出去清靜一下也好，以免他的乾兒子老是要看到一些不太合宜的畫面，在這整棟屋子裡的人除了契萊斯蒂諾、披集跟伊莎貝拉表示了一下關切，其他人則是巴不得這兩人趕快出去發洩一下他們的精力。  
於是維克多跟勇利就直接去參加了當地政府的招募，一起到了飯店周圍被拉起綠色防護線的區塊。  
回到這裡除了是找點事情做之外，維克多他們也有些私心，那些被他們遺留在飯店裡的物品充滿了他們的回憶，所以想尋回他們過去的東西佔了一部份原因，也因此在安排巡邏區域時，這個飯店周邊就成為了他們的首選。  
再一次的回到這個飯店裡時，這裡已經沒有促目驚心的遺體跟殘肢，之前掃蕩的時候已經有專門處理這些遺體的人員來進行處理，當然也許也有不完善的時候，所以他們巡邏的目的除了是看有沒有喪屍之外，如果找到了沒有被安置的遺體，也是要通報處理，不過顯然這個飯店已經被清掃得很乾淨，前些日子約瑟夫遺體所燒成的骨灰也輾轉的回到了克里斯的手上，對於這個飯店他們多數有不好的回憶，尤其是對克里斯來說，這裡有他不可抹滅的哀傷。

當他們走在飯店的大廳裡時，地上還有一堆褐黑色的不明痕跡，有的像是高速噴濺的水點，有的則是一大片沾黏的液體，空氣中還殘留著一點腐敗的味道，在整個飯店裡最慘的就是一樓大廳跟地下室的地方。  
牆面上還有一些類似血手的印子，地板上也有沾染血跡的鞋印，當時慌亂崩壞的場景，在這些痕跡中都可以一覽無遺。  
勇利說不上來再次回到這裡有什麼感覺，各種複雜的情感揉在了一塊，腦袋裡似乎還在回放著那日的場景，哀傷但同時也一遍遍的慶幸著，他們撐過了這一切，又再次的回到了這裡。  
也許是有相同的感觸，維克多握起了勇利的手，然後拉了對方一把，將人給拽進了懷裡，接著在髮稍上留下了淺淺的一吻。  
「上一次在這裡的時候大家都還在。」  
維克多簡短的一句話，勇利卻很明白裡面的感慨，那時雅可夫、莉莉雅都還在，JJ跟他的雙親也是，奧塔跟克里斯的教練也都還沒有離開他們，他們失去了一半的夥伴，但現在他跟勇利還能站在裡，這對他們來說就是最為珍貴的一件事情。  
收拾好有些複雜的情緒，維克多跟勇利先是在大廳裡搜索著，然後一些看起來有些重要的東西都擺在了同一個區塊，也許它們的主人還活著，等著有一天來拿回這些東西，就如同他們一樣。  
在這時飯店這區的供電已經恢復了正常，他跟勇利確認過電梯還很完整沒有安全上的疑慮之後，他們兩人便從頂樓開始一間一間的往下搜索著，他們手上有著政府發的特殊的磁卡，那可以刷開這飯店裡每一間房間，每一個樓層他們都會刷開每一個房間，然後仔細的檢查著房間裡似否有遺漏的喪屍，連浴室、陽台、衣櫃甚至是床底下這種能藏東西的地方，他們都仔細的檢查了一遍，途中他們也經過了自己曾住過的房間、雅可夫的、尤里的還有其他人的，他們壓下了想好好搜拾房間裡遺留的東西衝動，先是把整個大樓檢查了一遍，甚至連地下室裡留有的每一台車上都仔細的看過。  
當他們把所有的地方都仔細的檢查完後，維克多先是用手上的無線電回報著隊伍的總指揮，並且向上級指示了會直接在這附近尋找適當的地方做為休息。  
在這一連串的忙碌之後，他跟勇利再度回到了那間曾經屬於他們的房間，房間裡還保持著他們離去時後的樣子，時間好像就在這裡停止了，除了大量的灰塵在地上和床鋪上提醒著他們時間的流逝之外，其他的東西則是讓他們有種時空錯亂的感覺。  
這樣的環境對以前的維克多跟勇利來說，兩個有點小潔癖的人肯定會覺得很不好受，但是在這些日子的經歷下，這種環境只要抖一抖灰塵就是個很乾淨的地方。  
於是他們坐上了房間裡的餐椅，簡單的吃完了背包裡帶著的乾糧後，兩人就開始收拾起房間裡的東西。  
他跟勇利的行李箱還是處於打開的樣子，一雙亮著刀刃的冰鞋還躺在地板上，這是他們當初沒有辦法帶走的，有些懷念的、有些感嘆的，勇利摸了摸自己的鞋子，動作輕柔的像是在摸什麼易碎品一樣，也像他每次幫忙伊莎拉照顧小孩時會有的溫柔表情，專注的、柔和的，一時之間讓維克多看丟了心神。  
此刻他十分的能理解勇利，因為當他看見自己的冰鞋時，也有一種難以言喻的感覺湧上了心頭，他想起了冰場上刮起來的風，冷冽的有些刺痛，但同時也無拘無束的很是暢快，他可以記得每一次旋轉跳躍時的感覺，風刮過臉龐，耳邊是自己放大的呼吸聲，脹痛到緊繃喘息的胸口，每一次的呼吸吐息，每一個微小的細節，他都還記得很清楚。  
於是他走到了勇利的身邊，拉了拉他的手指，側著臉吻在了對方的嘴角，帶點甜蜜、帶點無限的懷念。  
「我好想再去滑冰。」勇利這麼說著。  
「我知道，我也是。」維克多笑了一句，又吻了一口說著。  
「你知道嗎，勇利，這時間真的是很不好。」  
在維克多說這句話時，勇利有些迷茫，他不知道維克多的時間不好是指什麼部份，是病毒爆發的時間？還是現在？  
不等勇利去想清楚維克多在說些什麼的時候，他一把拉住了勇利，把對方從地面上拉起，接著把人拉到了床緣邊坐著，在他的額頭上親了一口後繼續說著。  
「坐著不要動。」  
隨即他又回到了自己的行李箱面前，東翻西找的似乎在找些什麼。  
「你在找什麼嗎？維克多。」面對勇利的疑問，維克多並不打算回答，只在一陣翻找後小心翼翼的從行李箱裡拿出了一個小盒子，然後鄭重的走到了勇利的面前，單著腳跪了下來。  
他拉住了勇利的一隻手，握在了掌心，大拇指下意識的摸著光潔的手背，而這個漂亮修長的手，在這一年的洗禮下，指腹跟掌心都因為開槍而長出了槍鹼，摸著那一層有些粗糙的皮膚，維克多只覺得自已很是心疼。

「拿到金牌就結婚，那時後我是這樣說的，不過卻沒有說一定是要勇利拿到金牌才可以。」  
在維克多說出這句話之後，他打開了左手上的盒子，黑色的絨布盒裡放著的是一個獎牌座，在這座台的中間，一枚銀色的沒有過多裝飾只鑲著一顆藍色小鑽的戒指便躺在了中間，瞬間勇利就明白了，維克多說的時間很不好是指什麼，那空空的講臺座預計要放的是他或者是維克多的金牌，只要他們誰拿到了金牌就會被放進這裡面然後求婚。  
所有的細節一下子都在勇利的大腦裡炸開，他這時後才明白，在當時他一直覺得維克多很壓迫自己，好像在跟什麼拼死戰一樣，雖然說每一次的比賽他們都是拼了全力，但是把自己逼到鄰近崩潰邊緣又是另外一回事。  
那時候的維克多特別的嚴格，不論是對自己或者是對勇利也一樣，原來是因為這場比賽他們兩個人，不論是誰都必須拿下金牌的緣故。  
一直被其他年輕優秀的選手追趕，維克多只能用這種方式來讓自己不要失去了金牌，然而這最後一場比賽他們卻沒有等到，等來的就只是一場病毒爆發的混亂。  
當時在逃生的時後，維克多為什麼沒有把這個戒指帶上他並不清楚，但是此刻他只知道這個男人正拿著戒指，一臉深情、鄭重的看著他，那雙藍色的眼睛裡，也只印的出自己的身影。  
「雖然沒有金牌，但是勇利，你願意跟我一起度過餘生嗎？即使生病、衰老或者是喪屍，沒有任何東西可以分開我們。」  
在維克多說到喪屍時，勇利忍不住笑了，他的眼眶泛紅，淚水在打轉，沒有華麗的詞彙，沒有誇張的場景，好像一點也不符合維克多浮誇的個性，但是勇利卻明白，對自已維克多一向是這樣的，維克多曾經對他說過，他以前覺得那些東西很浪漫，但是遇上勇利之後，他只想用最直白的一切來面對他，用那顆未經包裝最原始最真誠的心，所以他們不用華麗的言詞，不用過多的排場，一句簡單不過的話語，就能讓勇利掉下了眼淚，而這一次卻是欣喜的眼淚。  
「我願意跟你一起度過餘生，就算是衰老、病痛跟喪屍都無法分開我們。」勇利破涕而笑，輕點著頭，滿臉的愛意濃到化不開來。  
如果說這世界上有什麼情感會刻進骨子裡，維克多覺得他可以明白那樣的情感，因為此刻他已經擁有了，雖然勇利的答案維克多一直以來都知道，但是親耳聽見勇利這麼說的時候，那份欣喜還是讓他的嘴角不自覺的勾了起來，臉上是藏也藏不了的笑意，彎彎的眉眼是止不住的情感。  
他輕輕的拿裡了中間的戒指，抬起了勇利的左手在無名指上親了一口後，就把戒指給戴了上去。  
在日本婚戒是戴在左手，在俄羅斯婚戒是戴在右手，現在他們的右手上是勇利當年買的戒指，雖然當時勇利並不是帶著那樣的心思，但是如今他們的左右手上，都各戴著一枚戒指，不論是俄羅斯的傳統還是日本的傳統，此刻都象徵著他們兩人的婚約關係。  
在那之後維克多又拿出了另一個一樣，卻是鑲著紅色小鑽的戒指放在勇利手裡，明白了什麼的勇利笑著拿起了戒指後也套上了維克多的手指，在戒指套到底的時候，他們的雙手纏在了一塊，然後勇利湊了上去，整個人撲進了維克多的懷裡吻著。  
濃厚的情感塞滿了兩人的胸口然後炸開，他們吻的熱烈，最後兩人都倒在了地上，維克多單手扣著勇利的後腦勺，像是要將對方嵌進他的骨子裡似的，緊貼的身軀微微的磨蹭著，從下方開始染起了一股熱度與硬度。  
一種顫慄酥麻的感覺蔓延了開來，接吻時的呼吸聲也越來越重，溫熱的吐息都染上了一股灼人的味道，然後噴濺在兩人的臉上，也許是這樣的慢條斯理的蹭著，反而讓人有種急不可奈的感覺，勇利忍不住又將自己的下身壓了下去，更用力的往維克多身上蹭了一把，電流般刺激讓勇利掙脫了維克多的手仰起了上半身，黏膩無法制止的聲音流瀉。  
這時在維克多的眼裡，那仰起來的脖子現條很美，嘴角還一點兩人接吻過後的濕潤水光，因為那一聲吐息嘴唇也跟著微開，這畫面美到他的理智瞬間不復存在。  
維克多一手扣著勇利的腰間，一個翻身將人給壓在了地上，另一手還不忘了護在他的後腦勺，避免勇利的頭撞到了間硬的地面，這時突然被人翻下去的勇利還來不及反應，一雙唇便封住了他的唇，熱烈的像是要將兩人燃燒殆盡似的。

在地上吻了好一陣子之後，也許是意識到地上實在不是一個很好的選擇，燃燒著渴望的雙眼在互相看了一眼後，幾乎是貼著彼此艱困的從地上站了起來，隨後便倒進了柔軟的棉被裡，在倒下去的瞬間，揚起來的灰塵讓他們忍不住都咳了一下。  
有些好笑的，他們看著對方笑了出來，然後是一臉深情的對望，這個地方真的不是個很恰當的地方，但是此刻他們只想感受對方的溫度，沒有任何的隔閡，於是下一秒這兩人又吻到了一塊。  
這時維克多的右手伸進了勇利的衣襬，將他身上的薄長袖上衣給掀到了胸口，還不安分的在緊實的胸口上揉了一把，這些日子以來高強度的運動讓他的肌肉更加的緊實，配合著光滑的皮膚，實在是讓人愛不釋手。  
細長的手指輕捏了一下胸口的乳尖，指腹搔刮了一下，勇利就發出了黏膩的嗓音，腰間也忍不著的蹭著，這像是一個訊號，維克多忍不住的快速除去了勇利身上的衣物，接著改往勇利的胸口吻去，而雙手也沒有空閒的拉下了牛仔褲的拉鍊，在褲子才拉到大腿上時，從輕薄的內褲裡就鼓起了一大塊。  
維克多笑了一聲，鼻息噴濺出來的氣體有些搔癢，接著他的手覆上了大腿的中心處，輕輕的揉捏著，略帶隱忍的嗓音以及加重的呼吸聲互相交錯，沒有多久維克多便感覺到手裡的內褲傳來了一股濕潤的觸感。  
「別…」勇利喊了一聲，仰起了上半身時剛好將胸口送進了維克多口裡，他大口的喘著氣息，更多濕潤黏膩的觸感透了出去，幾乎把整片內褲給沾濕了。  
看著那似乎就要到頂的呼氣聲，略帶點哭泣的嗓音，維克多一把拉下了內褲，在手掌直接觸摸上去的時後，黏滑的觸感不斷的從頂端冒出，而帶著槍繭的手指同時也帶給對方一股刺麻的感覺，在幾下不輕不重的搓揉中，一聲拔高的音調，溫熱黏膩的液體噴濺在兩人的腹部之間，瞬間勇利的臉紅了，他幾乎是在維克多沒有做太多的什麼狀況下就到射了。  
「我…」勇利尷尬的開了口，聲音有些沙啞，似乎有些尷尬的想解釋什麼，事關男人的尊嚴他實在很想辯解些什麼，最近他們忙著搬去底特律，還有處理一大堆事情，已經有好一陣子都沒有親密的行為，在加上今天的氣氛讓他們都有些失控，情緒飽滿的情況下，就造就了今天的這個情況。  
明白了勇利的尷尬，維克多抬起了頭，給了他一個燦爛無比的笑容，然後滿是情意的說著。  
「不要緊，看著勇利你，我也覺得我快射了。」  
對於維克多的這種說法，勇利肯定是不信的，但是忍不住的兩人都笑了一下，接著維克多把額頭抵在了勇利的額頭上，然後輕聲的說了一句。  
「我愛你，勇利。」  
「我也愛你，維克多。」

雖然只是很簡短的一句話，但是卻沒有比這更甜蜜的事情，和平後迎來的生活，讓他們更加的珍惜相處的時間，於是一個吻落下，兩人都吻得有些激動，而維克多的手也掰開了勇利的臀縫，手裡沾著黏膩的體液，就往中間的緊緻入口探去，當指節探進了乾澀的入口，只藉由手上的體液導致潤滑度並不太夠，乾澀的入口有種異物的不適感，這讓勇利忍不住的扭了一下身子試圖緩解身後的不適，在這個當下，維克多自然不可能收手，他慢慢的將手指持續深入並且碾壓，終於在暗到了某一個點上時，勇利顫了一下，全身的肌肉也開始跟著放鬆，整個人軟的跟一攤水似的。  
因為維克多手指的動作，本來平息下來的性器又逐漸站了起來，頂端還有一些白濁的水珠，沿著柱身開始滑落，在感覺到勇利的變化之後，維克多又多增加了一根手指，接著是兩根，在三根手指可以順利的進出勇利體內時，維克多再也忍不住的拉開了自己的褲頭拉鍊，這時從內褲裡便彈跳出了某個比常人粗壯的器官，即便是看過很多次的勇利，在每一次看見時，都還是有一總這東西到底怎麼進到他體內的想法。  
維克多的喘息慢慢加重，臉上也有一抹紅暈，他低沉的喊著勇利的名子，接著拉開了勇利的雙腿往他自己的腹部壓去，那私密的入口在這時便完全的暴露在維克多的眼前，帶點暗粉的內裡因為剛才手指的擴張而有些張合，此時更顯得誘人的可以，入口處甚至還帶有一點白濁的痕跡。  
這讓維克多差點起了衝動，想就這麼衝了進去，但好在他沒有忘記，在潤滑不足的情況下，這麼做的後果會很慘，於是他喘了一口氣之後，將自己抵了上去，灼熱的溫度在觸碰的瞬間，勇利有種自己都要被灼傷的錯覺。  
接著頂部圓滑脹大的傘狀部位開始一點一點的擠了進去，勇利還可以感覺到在那柱體上的青筋突起，燙著他的內裡然後一點點的撐開，一種不適的異物感加重，勇利忍不住哼了一聲，有些心疼的，維克多的右手揉著狹小的入口，似乎想軟化緊繃的肌肉，而他的左手也不忘的往他的性器探去，帶著粗糙的手指十分有技巧的上下套弄著，不一會又讓頂端留下了黏稠的液體。  
這次進入的過程十分的緩慢，脹的勇利都覺得自己要被撐壞了，而柱身上的肌肉跳動壓著內壁傳來了另一種奇妙的感覺，在碩大的頂端擦過前面的敏感點時，勇利整個人彈了一下，緊咬著維克多的內壁稍微軟化了下來，似乎在熱烈著歡迎他的侵入，趁著這個勢維克多一股作氣進到了最裡面，些微脹痛的感覺隨著動作漫延了開來，這讓勇利發出了一聲驚呼，然而維克多卻沒有因此而停下動作，反而扣著他的雙腿只留給他一口氣的緩衝，接著猛烈的動了起來。  
一下深一下淺，每一次都刻意輾壓在敏感點上，惹的勇利喊了出聲，而被稍微抬高的臀部緊貼著維克多，但是沒有完全退下的牛仔褲造成了隔閡，讓維克多不能頂到了更深處，他就只能就著這個姿勢快速的抽動著，漸漸勇利的腳背彎曲，大腿的肌肉緊繃，下半身弓起了一個弧度後，擋不住的酥麻般的痠痛感從腸內漫延出來。  
「慢點…哈阿…維克多。」  
勇利喊了一聲，他能感覺到體內的器官逐漸脹大然後發燙，接著用力的抵著那一點而過，這讓勇利瞬間便洩了出來，白色斑駁的噴濺痕跡染滿了兩人身上，而同時他體內也被燙得很滿，惹的他又被逼出了一小股清液出來。  
在這一下之後，勇利喘著氣息，他感覺到體內的性器正逐漸恢復成平時的樣貌，緩慢的從他體內退出，他的雙腿也被放下，結束了那讓人有些大腿發酸的姿勢，也許是兩人噴濺出來的液體太過於黏膩，維克多先是把自己的牛仔褲跟內褲脫掉，而那個暫時沉寂的器官上還帶著大量白濁的痕跡。  
就在勇利側躺在床上喘著氣想要坐起來時，維克多卻一把的把他翻了過去，整個臉埋進棉被裡的勇利還沒意識到發生什麼事情前，他的肚子就被墊上了一塊枕頭，整個臀部接著被拉高，成為了一個跪躺的姿勢。  
「維克…多？」勇利抬起頭疑問的喊了一聲，但隨即他感覺到那半軟著的東西貼著他的臀縫蹭了兩下。  
「等等…我們明天還要…」  
「我等不了！」維克多打斷勇利說著，然後在勇利的震驚下把那個蹭硬的器官又往某個入口裡鑽，剛剛才容納過性器的穴口很快的就吃進了半個前端，而遺留在裡面黏膩的體液剛好成為了絕佳的潤滑。  
勇利還來不及制止，就感覺他的腰被維克多用左手扣著，然後一個猛力的頂了進去，在沒有外褲的干擾下，這一次維克多頂進了最深處，那第一下的猛烈的撞擊讓勇利一瞬間腦袋都空了，他才剛平息下來的器官馬上以最快的速度抬起頭來，接著滲出了一點水珠。  
「不…阿…不要…哈阿…」  
勇利斷斷續續的說著，然而維克多卻沒有放過他，仍舊朝著最內部頂了進去，他知道在直腸的轉彎處是勇利的敏感點，只要頂到了那裡勇利總是會哭的很慘，內壁會劇烈收縮，讓他們都有種絕妙的感覺。  
接著他毫不留情的朝著那一處猛烈撞擊，過於強烈的快感讓勇利的頂端一直滴滴答答的滴個不停，過度射精後只讓他有種強烈到快受不住的感覺，他半帶哭音喊著，卻得不到維克多的憐惜，只有一下又一下更猛烈的撞擊，這時他的內壁戰慄，大腦只剩下一片的空白。  
突然之間維克多的右手一把按住了勇利性器頂端的小孔，制止著液體的滴落，那被堵住的感覺讓勇利忍不住扭腰想要閃躲，然而他卻怎麼樣也逃不了，只能帶著哭音求饒呻吟。  
「再…忍一下就好。」維克多吐出了這句之後，加快了腰間的速度，在一陣猛烈撞擊下，他迅速的脹大，再次射入了滾燙的液體，而同時他也鬆開了手，讓勇利釋放了出去，整個床單在這時染滿了痕跡，那一瞬間勇利感受到強烈到不行的快感，同時也腦袋一白暈了過去。

當他再次醒來的時候，維克多已經用浴室裡的熱水將他清洗乾淨，好在這飯店是有自己的儲水系統，電力也都恢復了，他不至於帶著黏膩的身體睡覺。  
而維克多也不知道從哪裡弄來了乾淨的棉被與床單換上，雖然這時他全身都清裡的很乾淨，但卻勇利卻發現他是全裸的蓋著棉被窩在維克多的懷裡，維克多的手還在他的胸口跟腹部上輕輕的摸著，像是睡著後下意識的舉動。  
勇利本身並沒有裸睡的習慣，但這卻是維克多的惡趣味，雖然他很想把維克多給用醒，但是他實在是累的不行，最後只能瞪了維克多一眼後就沉沉的睡去。

維克多你這個不知道節制的傢伙。  
最後勇利忍不住在心裡罵到後就睡了過去，而在他睡著後，摟著他的罪魁禍首卻露出了一個滿足的笑容。


End file.
